


A Secert Told

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: During a mission gone wrong something Mimosa has been holding in her heart gets released to Asta.Story told through Mimosa's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Any critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

"There is an incident where the Eye of the Midnight Sun is holding hostages in a small village in the Forsaken Realm near our border with the Spade Kingdom. Many of our forces are already spread thin and the magic of the terrorists are unknown as well as the number of casualties. That is why you two are being picked for this mission. Asta of the Black Bulls for your anti-magic capabilities that will help deter any magic you encounter. And Mimosa Vermillion of the Golden Dawn for your healing and navigation magic, which will help with determining the number of enemies and helping with those who are injured. Any questions?" Asks Nozel Silva, the captain of the Silver Eagles finishing his debriefing. 

"No Sir!" Asta and I say at the same time giving the Magic Knight Salute to our superior. 

"Good, then as soon as your ready head to area marked on this map." He says before reaching his into his robe and hands Asta a small compact device. "This is a communicator that even a person with no magic like yourself can use. Mimosa, you already have one correct?" 

"Yes sir." I say revealing my own communicator device, but wondering how exactly he will use it since they use recorded magic power to link to the receiving device. But magic power is still necessary to activate it. 

"Good, then check your equipment and be in that village by sunset." Nozel says, after giving Asta a little stare, but with his usual stern and emotionless demeanor its hard to tell what's behind that look. However, when he turned and walked away I swear I saw a quick flash of a smile on his face that perplexed me very much. Although I'm sure I'd never know why he did that, or if he'd even admit he did it.

Well more importantly I get to go on mission together with Asta, and its just the two us. Even though this a dangerous and very important mission I can't help but be excited for it. I've haven't really seen or spent much time with him since the two of us, Yuno, Noelle, and Lady Mereoloena went through one of her extreme training regiments. However, I need to put that aside and focus on rescuing the citizens and getting rid of the threat of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. 

"You know Mimosa," Asta says while double checking the first aid equipment. "I don't think we've ever just been on mission with just the two of us. its pretty exciting." 

"Yeah, well you know, most missions are handled in a minimum of three people so its unprecedented for a two man squad to handle an assignment." I respond while making sure I have all the magic replenishing items that will help with making sure I won't run out of magic to heal the injured. 

"Still, I'm really looking forward to this mission and with you at my side I know we'll finish this with ease." He says while turning and holding his arm up and outstretched holding up his fist. "I'll make sure your safe so just be sure to get the people out and healed all right. Leave the fighting and guarding to me Mimosa." 

Hearing the confidence in his voice and seeing it in his eyes I felt like we could do anything. Not to mention all the things he'd survived during his short term in the knights and the people he has been able to side with him and treat him as an equal despite being a commoner fills my chest with a warm bubbling feeling. It really reminds me why I have feelings for him, a short muscle bound commoner with absolutely no magical power which is everything in this kingdom and world. Still despite all those things I can't help but like him as much as I do. When faced with the fact that he can't use magic he trained his body to the up most limits, (which is very appealing to look at). Then he was even able to make it into the magic knights without the first part of the job, with just physical strength and a true heart that moved Captain Yami. Noelle told me of the time they, along with a senior member of their squad, saved a village very close to and similar to his home while the senior member was running low and magic and Noelle still had type of attack magic to use. Even still Asta was able to work with his senior and tricking the enemy into a trap that won the battle. To the dungeon mission where we met and he pushed his self past his limits to defeat the Mars, the dual magic wielding Diamond Kingdom mage that dealt a lot of damage to Asta, Noelle and myself. He was instrumental in the repelling of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's first attack on the capital and was even able to return thanks the wizard king, after holding his own in a quick battle with Solid Silva, Noelle and Nozel's brother. Which he did to defend Noelle when she was being bullied by her siblings, which was amazing. He defeated the kidnappers in Naan, followed by fighting off the Eye of the Midnight Sun, their leader, and their top three members and I heard that Asta got one the final strikes on their leader before they retreated. From their he and the Black Bulls go the Underwater Temple and not only fight the residents there, but he defeated one of Third Eye Vetto of Despair, which ended with his arms being broken and almost to a point of no chance to heal them. However that lead him to the Witch's Forest and to the Queen of the Witches where he had his arms healed and repelled an attack by both the Diamond Kingdom, but also the Eye of the Midnight Sun which was being led by Fana the Hateful, another of the Third Eye.

To think all these accomplishments could be done by a sixteen year old is so amazing, and he doesn't brag any of those things. When asked about some of them he always brings up his teammates and the others who helped him in those battles. That's why I want to be sure to do my best and help Asta as much as I can during this mission. Whatever he needs I will be there to help him.

Or so I thought until I get on my broom and his muscled toned arms wrap around my waist and I yelped and knocked Asta off my broom.

"A-A-A-ASTA!!! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask franticly feeling the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"Sorry Mimosa," He starts while getting back up not even angry that I pushed him. "I can't fly a broom and usually just hitch a ride with whoever lets me. Although that did remind of another royal princess in your family."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Asta. I just reacted without taking your situation into account, please forgive me." I plead while grasping his hand, then that feeling the blush return to my face instantly. "Please just give me a moment to collect myself Asta."

"Uh, sure take your time."

I breath in and out a few times, then smack my cheeks to regain my composure completely. Then I motion for Asta to get on my broom and this time when he wraps his solid arms around me I'm able to keep my calm....partially. At the most I can say I'm happy that Asta is sitting behind me and can't fully see my face. We set out to the village in question and reach there before sunset, but the trip with two people cost me more magic power than anticipated so we rested in the forest on the outskirts while my magic returned. We used this time to strategize our approach.

"Okay, when your able to we'll use you Flower Guidepost to determine to location of both the enemies and the kidnapped villagers. With my ki ability I should be able to separate the terrorists from the villagers. That's where you come in Mimosa, guide the villagers to a safe point and begin healing any of them that are injured. Hopefully there aren't any serious life threatening injuries." Asta says while going over our medical supplies one more time before the operation.

"Asta, be sure not to over do it. Our main objective is to recover the villagers, not defeat the terrorists. With only two of us we could be heavily outnumbered and if that's the case you'll be vital to making sure everyone gets back home safely, so please be careful." I say, and for some reason I have a cold feeling in my stomach.

I look at Asta, and for whatever reason my mind couldn't stop the words from my heart, and as I grab his hand I say. "Asta, promise me you won't get hurt. I really hate seeing you injured and it tears at my heart to see you suffer. So please, please be careful. For me?"

He gives me a confused look as I feel my face plume, but I won't apologize for asking the person I care about to make sure he makes it back in one piece. All the scars he has and the injuries I've healed really have done a number on my heart. They're proof of the hardships and battles he been in sure, but they are also proof of how many times he could of never said Hey Mimosa again.

After about two minuets, that felt like hours, he gave me a reassuring smile. Gripped my hand back in a way that made it feel like Leopold used his magic in my chest, and with the way he's staring those deep green eyes at me that magic's getting turned up to Mereoloena's level. "I promise you Mimosa, I will be careful. You won't have to spend a feck of magic power on healing me." Then he looked away for few seconds before continuing with. "Also, I'm sorry for making worry and causing so much pain to you. I never knew it hurt you when I got hurt, but I'll make sure not to be reckless."

Hearing those words filled me new found courage and confidence in a way that I could express in one phrase. "Let's go kick some ass Asta!"

"Not very royal of you Mimosa." Asta says while stretching his arm out fist balled. "And I like the way it sounds when you say it, so lets do it and kick some ass Mimosa!"

After ten more minuets I used my Magic Flower Guide Post, which has evolved to a point to give a schematic of a small area like this village, to get estimates on the number of enemies and hostages we're dealing with. "There appear to be ten mages, and fourteen hostages. The hostages have three mages guarding them, five are circling them, and the rest are standing at the front of the village." 

"More than likely the two at the front are the strongest, or one is the strongest and the other is good for support magic. The five surrounding the guards most likely are decent at fighting with either strong magic or defensive magic that keeps attackers away from the hostages. Those last three probably have magic that can kill quickly but might not be able to last in a fast paced battle. Although it might not be that at all so let's try to get in and handle the three guards first." Asta says going over the layout of the village. Then he points to a certain point that is pretty far from here but directly behind the guards and hostages. "This spot doesn't have a mage there, and we should be able to lure a lot of hostages through here. Mimosa try to hang back just in case they have a really good sensory mage in that line up." 

"Wait, what?" I say wondering why he would want to go in by his self into unknown danger. "Asta you do realize there are only two of us on this mission. You can't go in by yourself its too dangerous, did you just forget the promise you made." 

"No, but I won't put you in danger when you don't have any offensive magic, and if we can get the hostages out without any fighting then my promise will be kept in full. But the main thing for is to make sure you're safe too Mimosa." Asta says bringing the heat back to my chest with those sweet words. 

But I can't yield here. "Thank you Asta, but as a magic knight I'm not going to sit back while my colleague and the citizens I've sworn to protect are in danger. We're a team, we go into danger together, protect each other, and get back home safely together. Now let's get moving to save our citizens!" 

I didn't realize how close I got to him, or that we were chest to hard-as-the-ground-under-my-feet-pectorals, which got my heart beating faster than Asta doing ten push ups. Thankfully it seemed like being so close to me was having a similar effect on Asta because a blush formed on his face and he had a looked away from me and moving back quickly. Then he collected his self gave me a smile and said. "Your right, let's do this Mimosa." 

We moved quickly around the forest to the point of entry we agreed on. Asta stood still for a moment checking for something he called ki, which let him know there wasn't anyone around us somehow. After moving into village we climbed a tree to get a vantage point to see the layout and locations of our enemies. the five I located outside where the three guards of the hostages are where standing around a fairly large building compared to the others. The other two mages standing at the front of the village looking for anyone approaching. Asta pointed out a small window at the back of the building and motioned to head to some bushes a couple feet away from it. After getting there and double checking none of the mages noticed us, we moved to the window and checked inside the building. 

The three guards are standing at right at the door with the hostages right outside the window. A young child saw us but didn't make a sound, just shook his head with a large amount of fear in his eyes. He then made a gesture with his hands I couldn't understand but made Asta go pale. 

"Asta, what does that mean?"

"One of those guys can use poision magic, and most likely can fill that whole room with it. I don't know if my swords can clear the air quick enough before someone gets effected."

"And I don't know if my healing magic can remove poisons, and I do not want to test this out today. So what do we do, they're right there, not much stealth is possible."

Asta thinks for a couple of second then jolts up to the window. He signals to the people to point out which of the three mages uses the poison magic then looks at me fiercely. "Can you use any type of binding magic Mimosa?"

"Yes, I have a few binding spells." I answer confused on what he wanted to do.

"Can you use any that can capture multiple people at once?"

"Yes, but it's not that strong when used on multiple people. Is that ok?"

"Yep as long as you can give me a few seconds I can deal with these guys and make an opening to let the people escape."

The look in his eyes gives me courage for this plan of his, and I know I need to make sure to be able to get him out of here without him getting caught up in a huge battle that he can't win. So after I gather enough magic and activate my Flower Magic: Binding Vines of Venus. As soon as my magic has all three in place Asta charges the building destroying the outer wall and knocks out the mage who uses poison magic before having the other two follow suit. A majority of the adults use this opportunity to get the children and run towards the hole and to me. I tell them to head into the forest and try to get to the front of the village the best way they know how. Then as I head towards Asta he holds his hand up and without looking at me says, "Mimosa, guide the people to the exit, I'll follow you as soon as I get the chance."

Before I can voice my objection I feel a small hand on my leg and see the face of the boy who gave us this warning looking at me with tears, and then I understood that I had to go and trust in Asta's abilities. "Asta, remember your promise ok!"

"I got it, now get going!" He yells as he charges the door as soon as one of the five mages opens it. The last thing I saw was him was getting his second sword and him rushing out of the building to handle the rest of them.

I pick up the young boy and move to catch up to the other villagers. Once we're together I use my Magic Flower Guide Post to map out a clear path of escape, and I notice a black spot on the map and figure out that that's Asta's anti magic being shown. Thankfully with it being so active it means he's in a good condition, and he's keeping the mages focused on him and none of the mages are getting past him.  
After a couple of minuets of running the villagers take a break. I talk to one of the older members and give a quick map out of how to a safe location. I then head back to the village to support Asta to make sure he escapes safely. I bring up the my Guide Post to make sure his mark is still there, and it is with a couple of them not moving anymore. It seems he took out four of the seven mages already. Impressive but this is Asta we're talking about so I expect nothing less from the knight I adore and admire so much. No doubt that he's just dodging the last three mages to make a clean escape.

I was completely and horribly wrong.  
When I make it to scene of the battle I see three mages barely able to stand, and Asta in much worse conditions. He has multiple cuts on his body, some burns from fire magic, and his right arm is lying limp at his side. Even though he's still standing I know its just from his unbending will and spirit. Sadly even with his state being the battle isn't going to stop. One of the mages cast a spell that sends a large bee flying at Asta stinger first at an amazing speed, but even more amazing was how fast Asta reacted and jumped up then slashed it with his good sword arm. Then he moved at blinding speed and sent that same mage flying into a tree and knocked him unconscious. However that left him open to another mage's magic that sends a spiked ball at Asta. Somehow he's still able to turn around and repel the attack, however it does knock him over and he falls to the ground. I immediately rush to his side and activate my healing magic Princess Healing Flower Robe. The second I reached Asta, the last mage activates a spell that sent wooden spikes at both of us with no time to either of us to dodge or block them.

Then right as the attack hit us A spatial magic hole formed in front of them and then a black slash destroyed the spikes and hit the mage that sent them. Then out of the portal stepped out Captain of the Black Bulls Yami Sukehiro. After seeing that only one mage was left he quickly took him out and walked over to Asta and I. "Damn kid, you did good work taking care of these assholes but you sure did get wrecked to do it. Again." He says while blowing smoke from his cigarette and sheathing his sword. "Dumbass. Hey Golden Dawn girl, how's his condition?"

"Uh from what I can tell he has multiple abrasions that are leaking a good deal of blood. His right shoulder is dislocated, and he has internal bleeding in his abdomen. It's pretty bad and my magic can help get him stable but we should still get him to a doctor quickly!" I say finishing my diagnostic of Asta's condition.

"FINRAL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Yami yells, and a few seconds later Finral Roulacase appeared next to us through his spatial magic. "We're waiting for the kid to get fixed up a bit then we're heading back to the capital. The villagers and these bitches are going too. Do you have enough magic for that?"

"By the time Miss Mimosa gets finished I should have more than enough magic power to pull that off Captain." He says before kneeling down to get a good look at his comrade. "Geez, does this kid not know how to get injured during a mission. Although with the fact he was up against so many mages by his self he did pretty good with defeating so many and staying alive. Were any of the villagers hurt in the operation?"

"No, Asta gave them the opportunity to escape and made sure none of the mages got to us while we were running away. He fought bravely and even when he was this injured he still managed to take out one of the mages. He did an amazing job and I'm sure he's making his captain proud." I say, and then I feel a large hard hand gently placed hand on my head.

"If only he didn't make a girl cry I'd be completely proud of him." He says, then I finally notice that I am in fact crying. "Don't worry girly, this idiots tough as hell, this is nothing for him to bounce back from. So quit watering your face already."

After sniffiling for a few more moments I completely focus on getting Asta to a stable condition so we can move him. During this time Finral was able to get the villagers and after I finished with Asta, we all made it to the capital. We get Asta to the hospital and let the doctors handle the rest of his care.

After I made sure he was secured I went to give my report to Nozel. I detailed the events I was there for, informed him of how Captain Yami took control of the situation and turned in the terrorists. I told of Asta's feats and how he stayed and preventing any of the mages from reaching me or any of the villagers. This gets a deadpan look from my cousin, but something felt different about him. I don't know what but he didn't give me any time to think about it because he told me to go check on Asta, which I do without hesitation.

When I make it back to Asta's hospital room the doctors told me about how he had really serious internal bleeding in his abdomen, but thanks to my healing he escaped a really serious situation. While that made me happy, it still sent chills down my spine just thinking about what if I didn't make it back in time, or if I stopped the healing too soon, or if he got hurt again trying to protect me. So many thoughts of never seeing those green eyes and bright smile again, just made me cry and shiver by his bedside, especially when I see his stomach scar from where he was hurt in that dungeon and I started wondering about how bad that internal bleeding was. Then I think about all the other injuries I healed and the ones I just heard about or seen and wasn't there to heal. The thoughts of never seeing him again, hearing his laugh, his fights with Yuno, Klaus, or Noelle. Hearing him saying my name then smiling, providing me with courage and the will to get stronger. The simple thought of him being gone forever, just broke me. I keep crying and I just hold his hand and let loose something I've been keeping hidden in my heart for awhile now.

"I love you Asta, and I don't know what I'd do if I never saw you again." There I said it, out loud and only for my ears to hear. The idea of a royal being in a relationship with a commoner, even a distinguished magic knight just isn't feasible. Besides, its not like he likes me back, I'm not around him that much. We only work together on missions, and he's around so many different women with much better qualities than quiet little me. So I'll keep this love and pain with me and no one else.

Or so I thought until I feel a squeeze from the hand I'm holding and I look up and feel a finger brushing away some of the tears on my face and see a pair of green eyes looking directly into my mine. Asta was awake, barely, and was staring at me with a small smile I could tell was hard for him to form. His grip on my hand was much weaker than the usual strength I knew he had which let me know he really needed to get back to sleep. Not because my embarrassment was about to make my head explode, or that my chest was tightening so much that I might go into cardiac arrest. Only for his own health. Wait, I'm sure he's just barely conscious, so I don't have to worry about him hearing me, besides he's filled with pain relievers that could knock out the fire spirit salamander, its no way he heard me, and I'm sure he'll go back to sleep any second now.

Instead of passing out, he says. "Well, I may not have magic, but I must have some Wizard King level luck if I'm loved by a girl like you Mimosa."

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!! HE HEAAAARRRDDDD MMMMEEEE!!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO??!! WHAT DO I DOOOOO????!!!! HE KNOWS, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE IT FOR MONTHS NOW AND ITS ALL OUT IN THE OPEN!!!!!!!!  
Calm down Mimosa, calm down and think damn it! I'm pretty sure I can get around this, I know I can. I just need to find the correct words to change his understanding, but what can I say that'll...… I GOT IT!

"Asta, you know when I say I ll-lllove you I mean like a dear friend, you know kind of how I love Yuno and Klaus, you know as a dear friend. Not in any romantic sense ok, just like a friend ok?! " I blurt out while fluttering in place while my feeling bundle out of control more than Noelle's magic that time we were ten and she almost drowned Leopold, her self, and me. Then I was met with silence which hurt more than the time I was stabbed in the dungeon. I looked up to see that Asta had in fact fallen back to sleep, however his grip on my hand stayed. Oh my gosh what am I going to do. Okay calm down again I'm.....eighty percent sure he won't even remember me saying that so everything should be fine.

After staying for a few more minuets I get up to leave, but as soon as turn around I run into the one person I really didn't want to see at the moment. Standing in front of the door to the room is one of Asta's squad mates, fellow royal, and youngest in the Silva line, my cousin Noelle. 

-To Be Continued-


	2. A Secert Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two royal princesses, two hearts, same crush, one hell of a situation.

Noelle Silva, my cousin and Asta's fellow squad member, was standing at the door of his hospital room looking furious. Did she hear me, my confession of love for the boy who's laying unconscious right next to me. Is she angry about the fact that I'm holding his hand. Did she blame me for his injuries, for leaving him by his self to handle that overwhelming battle alone. Oh no, all the reasons for her expression keep tackling my mind like the charge of a bull that inspired the name of her squad. And the fact that she was standing there as a subsutite for the door isn't helping my hysteria at all. 

"Hello Noelle, please come in Asta is just resting for the moment, but he's stable and recovering well." I say hoping to get some form of motion out of my family member. 

And it works. She swallows hard then walks into the room and stands next to me looking at our clasps hands for a instant before turning her gaze to the rest of his body. She looks at all the bandages that covered his injures on his arms, his shoulder, above his eye, and on his abdomen. After her visual diagnostic she takes a deep breath and I notice semblances of tears in her eyes. Then those eyes still wet went back to the two appendages hanging on to each other, but this time her intense glare stayed, making one of those appendages start to secrete sweat. 

"Oh, um, you see he reached out when he was awake for a few seconds and I thought he was looking for someone so I grabbed his hand and his grip has been pretty strong and tight even when he fell back asleep." I frantically state the lie to try and appease her angered sight. 

It didn't work. With the same look on her face she reached out and removed his hand from mine easily. Then she gave me a disgruntled look. "Look at me, I think those push ups Dorksta's been telling me to do have finally paid off, I'm so powerful now." She says while my face starts to turn the shade of the Crimson Lions capes. "What happened on the mission that got him in this condition Mimosa?"

When I detail the events of the mission certain parts made her smile a bit, but the part of our separation and his solo battle and Captain Yami's intervention had her looking distraught. I offer her my seat and she quickly takes it and starts to stare at the floor. After a few minuets she looks back up, this time with obvious tears in her eyes. When she fixes her tear filled gaze on me I instinctively pull her into a hug and she sobs into my bosom. While she does that I came to a realization that her feelings matched my own. Actually they more than likely outshines mine since she spends so much time with him. Not to mention the two of them are so much alike it's like they might be split from the same soul generations ago. Both are very caring and honest, although Noelle's honesty is shown through her attempt to hide from her true feelings. Both are so hard working. I remember the times Yuno and I exchanged stories of our family members training to a point of utter exhaustion, and how that was normally rewarded with people making fun of them and insulting them about their lack of magic or control of magic instead of high praise for the efforts they put into their abilities. Both are very caring, I think of the days of Noelle dealing with my clumsiness and always ready to help me up, even though she usually had some sort of snarky remark, but she always was there to reach a hand out to me. I know Asta is just like that just that from the time he asked Yuno to save the Diamond Mage who almost caused the deaths of all of us. After every mission they had, both Asta and Noelle came back so much stronger. It's no telling how many times she saw Asta put his self at death's doors with his hand on the handle. I wonder how many times she's shed these tears after seeing how hurt he would get.

"I'm sorry Noelle. I shouldn't of left him alone, I should of stayed by his side and fought with him. I'm so sorry." I say starting to feel some tears of my own gather.

"Don't worry Mimosa," Noelle says through her sniffles. "this idiot doesn't know how to not be reckless, or how to come from a mission without being brought back needing a medic and prayers. Whether or not you stayed wouldn't of mattered, he still would of found a way to get him self in this room some kind of way." Her sniffling stops and she grabs my face with both hands and locks her Silva family violet eyes with mine then says. "Instead, why don't we talk about what you said just now Mimosa?"

That statement broke out a cold sweat all over my body. She heard me, my confession, and now she's challenging me on it. The fierce look in her eyes lets me know she is ready to test the feelings I hold. Even with the knowledge of her feelings, and the weight they carry, I decide to confront my own heart with hers.

"Fine then let's go somewhere more secluded. We don't need the propaganda passing this around right?" When she nods and I stand up, we both walk silently to the roof. We stand a few feet apart staring off into the capital for a few moments before I break the ice. "Yes, I truly do love Asta, as do you correct Noelle?"

"I do, I love Asta. For months now I denied myself the truth of these feelings but now I understand how dear that pure hearted fool is to me. After years of being looked down upon and outright despised by my siblings and fellow royals, I found someone who doesn't take my status into account when he addresses me. Someone who has trained as hard as me to push past the weaknesses we were born with. At first I was thinking I was just overthinking everything because of his kindness, but after all the times I worried myself to tears over his injuries and well being; then the moment I would see his face, smiling and cheerful as if he were never near death's embrace, I would be happy beyond belief. After the fight he came back from with the third eye I had the worst images of what could of happened to him in that cavern. After we got back to the base I kept replaying the images of him with no pulse, and ones of his return so many time I almost went insane. Then he walked up to me and when he saw my distress just sat next to me for the rest of the day, and with how much better I felt with that alone I knew, I loved that protein infested moron of a commoner." She stood with remnants of her earlier tears in her eyes showing up again accompanied by a warm smile I rarely see from her. Then she looks at me with fire and confidence in her eyes, still holding that smile. "I won't be upset with your feelings Mimosa, nor will I stop you from trying to win Asta over, but I will be fighting for him as your rival if that's your plan cousin."

Hearing that spread a warmth though my whole as well as a huge smile on my face. Noelle was accepting me as a rival, as an equal. I never would of guessed that I would want to here that so much. However..."Thank you Noelle, but I can't be your rival in this sense." After hearing those words I saw the confusion and sadness on Noelle's face. I walk towards her and embrace her in a tight hug. "Hearing your words makes me so happy, happier than you can believe. But, I will never be able to marry Asta and I know that to be a fact. As much as I don't want to say it, your disgraced name due to your siblings actions may grant you the chance to follow your heat, but I know for a fact that my father will never allow me to marry a commoner no matter my feelings or his accomplishments, especially with Asta having no magic at all. I've already accepted that fate, so I'll-"

My sentence gets stopped by Noelle's hand swinging onto my cheek and creating a hard sting of pain on my face. Then she grabs my shoulders and stares at me with outright rage in her eyes. "YOU WILL NOT LET OTHERS DETER YOUR HAPPINES MIMOSA! THE ONLY WAY YOU GIVE UP ON THAT MAGICLESS FREAK IS IF HE ENDS UP WITH ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" She yells with me lost in what's going on. "You match his personality much better than I do. You have a whole suns worth of brightness in your smile. Your beauty is boundless. You have the perfect body with your height and curves. And you would never look down on Asta because of his birth, something I couldn't do for so long now. Mimosa, I will not let you live regretting this love. SO FIGHT WITH ME! WE'LL BOTH FIGHT FOR THAT IDIOT'S HEART, STATUS BE DAMNED. IF YOU LOSE YOUR STATUS FOR YOUR LOVE THEN I'LL TAKE CARE OF BOTH OF YOU OK!?"

I couldn't respond at all, the only thing I could do is cry. I had resigned myself to holding these feelings until I found someone to replace them no matter how long it took, or how much it pained me. Now I feel like I could take on everybody who would stand in my way, and it's all thanks to Noelle. With me breaking down in tears of joy she embraces me in a tight hug, and while she does that I feel tears of her own dropping on my face. We stay like that for a few minuets before I nod through sniffles of my own to agree to her challenge.

"Thank you Noelle, and I accept your challenge, I won't give up on Asta. Not for you or anyone else, I'll see this through to the end!" I say with new vigor coursing through me. All the fears I felt over exploring a romance with Asta were disappearing quickly, and it's all thanks to my wonderful cousin who shared in my love for the magicless knight.

"That's right Mimosa, let's tackle this together, and the best woman wins." She then holds out her arm with a fist at the end of it and I match her action and as if our pledge was solidified with our connected fists.

After clearing our faces we head back to Asta's room where we find him fully awake and sitting up looking out the window. When he sees us he shows his usual big smile that we both return. And it seems he doesn't remember what I said to him, which has me relieved, until Noelle slaps him like she did me moments ago, and yells at him in a similar matter as well. As I watch the two of them go into familiar banter with each other I can't help but smile thinking about the long road ahead of us. But we will both fight as hard as we can and get stronger together, both our magic and our love, just like the man who stole our royal hearts. So until one of us is ready, that love will be a secret told between us, and a secret shared between us.

-Fin


End file.
